


Craving For You

by ShunSakka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm, Riding, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, VictUuri, seungchuchu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShunSakka/pseuds/ShunSakka
Summary: Sometimes, long-distance relationships are tough, but Phichit and Seung have come up with ways tosmoothit...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](https://poropi.tumblr.com/post/152651004745/full-seungchuchu-comic-fluctuating-quality-but) ~~adorable~~ Seungchuchu comic.

_Bangkok, Thailand, 10:43 p.m._

Phichit Chulanont was comfortably laid down on his bed after a long day of practising his new routine for the next season. Since he conquered one of his dreams of skating to his favourite song from his favourite movie at a Grand Prix Final, he decided that he wanted to try aiming for the medals the next time.

The thing was… Aiming for the medals was synonym of a lot of more of hard work, as well as abstaining himself from the social media for longer periods of time. It hasn’t been easy, but Phichit is not the type of person who quits effortlessly.

Due to that, almost every day he would simple go home by the end of the day and fall onto his bed completely exhausted.  
However, even worn out, he always takes some time to check on his phone, to talk to his friends and especially to his boyfriend, who is also back in Korea preparing the next season. It has almost become a habit, since they have come different paths… They always try taking some time to talk to each every day at night… Long-distance relationships aren’t easy, but they manage to share everything they can, whenever it's possible… Sometimes, they visit each other in their own hometowns or they meet halfway in a different country whenever they have some days off from skating.

Lying on his stomach, head resting on a pillow, mobile phone being held in place by a hamster plush, Phichit was scrolling down to find that one person whom he has been craving to talk to the entire day.

A couple of tries later, the answer came from the other side.

“Seung, hi!,” he waved at the screen, as a steady-to-be image of a blurry Seung appeared on the other side of the call.

The South-Korean boy smiled at his boyfriend while waiting the Internet signal to cooperate with the video call.

“Hello, Phich,” he finally answered, being greeted with a wide smile.

“Sorry, I took a while, it’s already late for you…,” Phichit said apologetic, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“It’s okay, don’t worry, I wanted to talked to you anyway,” Seung reassured.

“You know, it could be much worse,” Phichit began, “Yuri is always complaining about how hard it is to call Victor when he is visiting his family back in Hasetsu!”

“How many hours?,” the Korean asked, referring to the different time zones, while pilling up some clothes on his bed to hold his phone in place.

“Hum, I wonder… Like six or seven? I’m not sure, but it’s a lot more than with us…,” the Thai one said, “he told me that sometimes Victor forgets about that and calls Yuri in the middle of the night!”

They both laughed, it was too accurate that something like that would happen frequently.  
In fact, sometimes Phichit liked to spam Seung’s phone with text messages, even in the middle of the night, only to annoy his boyfriend… And Seung would pretend to be mad or moody, although he secretly enjoyed to be annoyed by Phichit… He just loved him too much.

“By the way, once you come here, Seung, let’s watch the _The King and The Skater_ together! You have to see how—”

“Wait, again?,” Seung interrupted, “we watched it last time you’ve been to Korea.”

“No, dummy, the second movie!”

The Korean adjusted the pillow on his back as he realised:

“Oh, right, I actually noticed that the movie didn’t have your Free Program’s song when we first watched it…”

“Exactly, _Terra Incognita_ is from the second movie!”

“Alright, then we have to watch it once I come to Thailand the next month,” he smirked.

Their late-night conversations were one of their favourite parts of the day… 

Those usually went by with Phichit tagging Seung on Instagram’s posts he found funny and sharing music and videos with each other… It was also normal from them to ask each other for advice on their skating routines, to comment on the people they deal with every day or even to talk about their pets… From time to time, they would also end up digging into some deep conversations about past experiences, or the World’s current issues, or dreams, or fears, which only contributed to make their bond stronger.

Seung has always find Phichit wonderfully cute and such a lively and cheerful presence. He always knows what to say and when to say the right things, in the best or in the worst moments.

However, back then, curiously, the South-Korean boy was the one making the first move, to Phichit’s admiration… And since then they have been dating for a few months already… They have gradually become more and more comfortable around each other, and it was safe to say that they have learnt so much about each other and even about themselves…

Seung looked at how Phichit looked so joyful while he was talking…

_Dammit, he missed him so much._

So energetic, so interesting, so… _Attractive._

_Shit._

“Hum… Phichit?...,” Seung began carefully, catching the other boy’s attention.

“Hum? Yes?...”

Seung looked away for a while, trying to put his thoughts into words:

“Can we… Hum… You know…”

Phichit realized immediately what it he meant only from the other one’s embarrassment… Seung is always so adorably shy whenever he wants to ask for anything… _Naughty._

Smiling amusedly, Phichit asked for a moment:

“Ah, wait…”

Phichit held the phone in his hand and grabbed his plush with the other one to turn it around. The odd feeling that he would be observed by it didn’t make him feel at ease.

Seung followed the other one’s movements attentively, before hearing Phichit from the other side once again:

“Okay!”

Seung laid back against his pillow, as the other boy laid on his side, still holding a pillow to rest his head on.

Seung hesitated for a moment, checking on his boyfriend, before pulling the waistband of his pants down, revealing his already half hard cock.  
He heard Phichit giggling at the sight, he liked the idea that his boyfriend was already aroused just by the thought of doing that together.

The Thai boy did the same, pulling his pants down just enough to free his own, both of them using their right hand to lazily stroke it at first.

It wasn’t the first time at all they were doing that together. Being away from each for so long was lonely after all… So they usually enjoyed doing these things together.

During their daily routines, it was also common for Phichit to share some random naughty thoughts, usually at the worst times, according to Seung, especially during his practices or when he is out somewhere in town. On the other hand, Seung is too shy to do the same as spontaneously as his boyfriend, although he always has zero complaints about being teased by him.

Mimicking each other’s speed, Seung began moaning softly as the view of Phichit pleasuring himself was all he could concentrate on. Phichit knew all the dirty tricks to turn his boyfriend on, even miles away. He always makes sure Seung was hearing his moans and him breathing fast, how his dark hair would get messy and sweaty, or seeing how sensually he licked his lips or suck on his own fingers while calling for his name when they jerk off together… Phichit was such a huge tease.

As that vision made Seung even more horny, he spread his legs shamelessly to have better access, revealing how fully hard he was by now.

“Damn you… S-Seung,” Phichit’s voice shattered in arousal, before pushing his pants further down, exposing his lower part completely.

Seung felt himself leaking a lot already, so he decided to grab his shirt and hold it with his mouth for a win-win situation: so that it wouldn’t get too dirty and not to lost against Phichit at his constant teasing game.

Phichit immediately groaned at the sight, the revealing torso of his boyfriend made him speeding up the movements of his hand, perverse thoughts starting to flood his mind.

He wanted to be with him so bad… He wanted to kiss him, gently biting Seung’s lips, also moving to his ears’ lobes, since he knew that would send shivers all the way down his boyfriend’s spine… Seung pulling Phichit hair back using one hand, making him gasp of excitement, craving to leave marks on that beautiful neck… His exploring free hand keeping roaming his boyfriend’s silhouette, tickling the curvature of his backbone, moving all the way down to grab his ass hard only to make Phichit groan at his ear… Their hips rocking together just enough to feel each other’s erections…

After being satisfied with his boyfriend’s treatment on his neck, going further down, the Thai would claim those pinkish nipples on his mouth, mischievously turning the Korean boy on even more, before having his tongue running down those abs…

Phichit has always loved to be in control and Seung wasn’t the one to blame since he would get crazy if his boyfriend acted like that.

The sight of his boyfriend jerking off made Phichit moan loudly, the boy on the other side of the line reacting to it instantly, his free hand holding the bed sheets in a tight grip in search for some support, as his member jerked in his hand.

Phichit wanted Seung to be inside of him right now… Riding him would feel incredible, maybe agonizingly slow, driving him insane, just to provoke his boyfriend… Even though he is more honest now, sometimes Seung is still too shy to ask for anything, even when he feels extremely horny. Fortunately, Phichit has learnt how to read him too well… They now know each other’s limits which also made the teasing even more arousing.

“ _Phichit, ugh,_ ” the muffled words came out, “ _you l-look so sexy…_ ”

The most tanned-skin one moved to be on his knees.

 _Fuck yes_ , he would love it like that too… Having Seung taking him from behind would definitely be amazing… That cock thrusting constantly inside him, hitting that spot just right, speeding up, getting rougher, until both climax together, Phichit coming hard even without being touched.

Phichit’s member throbbed in his hand simply to the thought. It was oozing too much, wetting the sheets below him.

He started to grind against the bed in a way to gain more friction, whimpering heavily when he rutted against the sheets, his hand never stop stroking his leaking member.

“Seung, Seung, I…,” he whined, as his aching need rubbed against the mattress once more, “I-I need you.”

Seung continued to fuck into his hand fast, from the top to the base, using the precum his hand found on the tip to make his hand slide better. Phichit looked so damn sexy, he couldn’t even think straight anymore.

“Seung, I… I’m almost…,” he began, as he could feel his balls tightening, his body hot and sweaty, “Seung, are you doing okay?...”

The Korean one nodded, he could feel himself approaching the orgasm, his shaft throbbing, his abs clenching. He threw his head back, whining loudly, making sure Phichit would hear that… Phichit could hear his boyfriend letting a curse word escaping as he heatedly stroked himself. Both could already understand the basics of each other’s languages, funnily swearwords being one of the first things they have learnt from each other.

Seung was leaking a lot, it made it easier to pump his length. His free hand grabbed his hair, while he returned to check on his boyfriend on the other end.

“ _Gosh, Phichit…,_ ” he groaned deeply as much as the shirt on his mouth could let him to.

“Seung… Ugh... I… I you miss so _muuuch_ ,” Phichit answered.

Phichit’s arousal voice had an incredible aphrodisiac effect on the other boy:

“ _Shit! C-Coming, I’m—!_ ”

Seung shut his eyes as he came hard, cum shooting in white ropes, wetting the bed between his legs. He continued to rub himself a couple more times, milking everything he could as his orgasm wore off.

That was all it was needed for Phichit to climax as well, cum splattering onto the bed, as the image of Seung cumming undone burned behind his eyelids was too erotic.

Both panted heavily as they looked closely into each other’s eyes this time, both still too overstimulated from their orgasm to say anything at all.

After a while, Seung was the first to move, grabbing some tissues to clean the bed the best way he could. He didn’t expect to make that much of a mess, but that didn’t particularly mind to him right now.

Phichit followed to clean himself too, only being interrupted by the other boy who called:

“Phichit?...”

“Hum?...”

“You okay?”

The other one smiled and nodded. The same genuine, warm smile that constantly melted his heart.

“ _Gosh_ , you looked so cute when—”

“Ahhh, don’t say it, Seung!,” Pichit interrupted immediately, feeling his cheeks getting hot again, “it’s embarrassing!”

Seung burst into laughter.

“You kidding! You are the one who always comes up with naughty thoughts out of the blue!”

“Yes, but don’t say it when it’s… How I—ahhh, oh my, really, so embarrasing...”

“You are just so cute,” the other one said, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
